


Nessuno mai mi ha svegliato

by blackjessamine



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Poppy Hill conosce il volto di mille prigioni.La peggiore di tutte è il sonno.(La storia partecipa alla challenge "Drabbles, Drabbles e ancora Drabbles", indetta da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP).
Kudos: 2





	Nessuno mai mi ha svegliato

Il cielo l’ho conosciuto fra i ritagli verticali delle sbarre alla mia finestra. 

William alla finestra dava sempre le spalle. 

Doveva essere uno sballo, questa vita, ed è stato soltanto un ballo senza orchestra. 

William non ha mai pianto.

Ho piantato punte di acre putredine in una casa che avrebbe dovuto avere il sapore della nostra libertà.   
Puzzava di cielo senza sbarre, questa casa. 

Puzzava del pozzo nero negli occhi di William.

Il cielo è una sbarra, e io Giudice, Testimone, Vittima e Boia.

È buia, la casa di William.

Navi su mari di neve, sono l’unica a conoscere la vera prigionia.

È libero, William.

Nessuno mai mi ha svegliato.

[110 parole]

Note:  
Quasi mi tremano i polsi: sono un’utente attiva su EFP da ormai tre anni, ma mai mi sono arrischiata a uscire dal mio angolino confortante che è il fandom di Harry Potter.  
Qui mi muovo in punta di piedi: ho amato in maniera viscerale questa serie TV, ma la paura di sconfinare in un territorio che non conosco abbastanza è tantissima.  
La mia idea iniziale era quella di scrivere qualcosa di un po’ più lungo e articolato su Poppy Hill (che, assieme alla questione della Donna dal Collo Storto, è stato il risvolto che più mi ha affascinato e commosso). Ho deciso però di entrare in questo fandom purtroppo deserto piano piano: magari questa cosina diventerà il prologo ideale di una storia più corposa.  
In ogni caso, la storia partecipa alla challenge “Drabbles, Drabbles e ancora Drabbles, indetta da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP, e prende spunto dal prompt “cielo”.


End file.
